Promise Between Us
by Ayano Suzune
Summary: Dilupakan orang yang kita sayang memang menyakitkan. Dan sekarang seorang gadis kecil berambut tosca merasakannya. / "Sebuah janji kecil yang mempersatukan kita. Akankah harapanku terkabul?" / RnR? A request fic. WARNING: Death character at the end
1. Chapter 1

**Promise Between Us**

Disclaimer:  
Vocaloid bukan milik saya. Tapi fic ini milik saya.

Rating: T

Genre: Romance, Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort.

Warning: Typo, OOC, alur kecepatan, death character pada akhirnya.

Note: Menerima flame yang wajar. Terima kasih bagi yang mau RnR~

Summary:  
"Sebuah janji kecil yang mempersatukan kita. Akankah harapanku terkabul?"

Author: Fic baru lagi...

Miku: Dengan pairing yang berbeda!

Author: Yup. Karena ini request dari teman saya. Pairing kali ini MiKai.

Kaito: Tumben, biasanya RinLen terus.

Author: Saya juga nggak tahu bisa buat fic MiKai yang bagus atau nggak. Mohon bantuannya, para senpai.

* * *

**Miku POV**

* * *

Aku melamun dan menatap keluar jendela. Suasana hari ini tampaknya menyenangkan sekali. Matahari bersinar tak terlalu terang, sepertinya akibat awan yang menutupinya.

Namaku Miku Hatsune. Di sekolah elite Voca Gakuen ini, aku lebih memilih diam dan tidak banyak bicara. Meskipun banyak orang yang mengenalku sebagai diva sekolah ini. Tapi aku lebih memilih menutup diri. Aku tidak memiliki banyak teman. Mungkin itu karena aku lebih banyak diam?

"Melamun lagi?" ujar sebuah suara. Suara orang itu mengagetkanku sedikit. Aku segera berbalik badan dan mendapati sahabatku berdiri di sampingku. Ia tersenyum, memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang putih.

"Gumi. Kamu mengagetkanku saja," balasku pelan. Aku menghela napas, kemudian menatap keluar jendela lagi.

"Hm... Kamu memikirkan kejadian itu lagi?" kata Gumi lagi. Aku terdiam. Walaupun aku merasa pasti ekspresi wajahku berubah. Menjadi tidak tenang, gelisah, dan muncul rona merah di kedua pipiku.

"Sedikit," jawabku singkat tanpa mengalihkan pandanganku ke arahnya.

Gumi menepuk-nepuk punggungku pelan. Aku membiarkannya menepuk-nepuk punggungku.

"Tenang saja, Miku. Ia pasti kembali. Dan kalian bisa seperti dulu lagi," ujar Gumi iseng sambil terkikik. Kini wajahku sudah sangat memerah.

"Urusai!" seruku sambil berbalik ke arahnya. Aku dapat melihatnya tersenyum nyengir ke arahku. Aku hanya cemberut. Mau tahu siapa yang dimaksud Gumi?

Yang dimaksud Gumi adalah...

Kaito Shion. Dia teman masa kecilku.

* * *

_Flashback (Sembilan tahun yang lalu) _

"Kaito-nii! Kaito-nii!" Aku berlari-lari ke arah Kaito-nii sambil membawa bunga-bunga putih di tanganku. Bunga itu baru saja kudapat di antara semak-semak berduri yang tidak jauh dari lapangan ini. Entah kenapa bunga-bunga seindah ini harus tumbuh di dekat semak-semak berduri.

"Aduh!" Aku merintih pelan. Duri tajam dari semak-semak tadi berhasil menggores kakiku. Aku berhenti berjalan dan mulai berjalan dengan tertatih-tatih. Sekarang gantian Kaito-nii yang berjalan mendekatiku.

"Kenapa, Miku? Wah, kaki dan tanganmu kenapa?" balas Kaito-nii. Ia meraih tanganku dan melihat tanganku yang penuh luka.

Kenapa aku memanggilnya Kaito-nii? Mudah saja. Karena aku berusia delapan tahun dan Kaito-nii berusia sebelas tahun.

"Aku nggak apa-apa, kok!" seruku sambil menarik tanganku lagi dari genggaman Kaito-nii. Menurutku ini hanyalah luka kecil. Dan yang penting saat ini bukanlah luka-luka itu, tapi bunga yang kudapat tadi.

"Ini, aku menemukan bunga-bunga ini di semak berduri yang berada di sana," ujarku sambil menunjuk ke arah semak berduri tadi. Kaito-nii hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Ia melihat kakiku yang tak beralaskan sepatu atau sandal dan penuh luka.

"Miku, besok aku harus ke Inggris dan tidak akan kembali untuk jangka waktu yang lama," ujar Kaito-nii sambil memegang kedua tanganku.

Aku memiringkan kepalaku. "Pulangnya jam berapa? Nanti Miku tunggu!" seruku. Dasar, namanya juga anak kecil. Tak kusangka aku berbicara seperti itu.

Kaito-nii menghela napas lagi. Ia mempererat pegangannya di tanganku.

"Aku nggak akan kembali untuk beberapa tahun," jawabnya. Aku terdiam.

"Maksudnya... Kaito-nii nggak akan pulang?" tanyaku dengan kaki yang gemetar. Aku nggak percaya! Aku nggak percaya Kaito-nii nggak akan pulang! Aku akan kesepian tanpa Kaito-nii!

Kaito-nii hanya mengangguk pelan.

Tak terasa air mataku mulai menetes. Kemudian dengan cepat aku memeluknya. Karena hantaman yang begitu keras, Kaito-nii jatuh ke rumput, dengan aku yang menimpanya dari atas sambil memeluknya.

"Kaito-nii nggak boleh pergi! Kaito-nii nggak boleh pergi! Huaa!" seruku. Aku mulai nangis di pelukannya. Kaito-nii mengubah posisinya menjadi posisi duduk. Lalu ia memelukku.

"Aku pasti pulang, kok," ujarnya sambil membelai lembut rambutku. Aku mengusap mataku yang penuh dengan air mata. Kaito-nii membantuku menghapus air mataku. Aku terdiam.

"Dan nanti tentunya aku akan menjemputmu," balas Kaito-nii dengan senyum di wajahnya. Aku menatap wajahnya yang lembut itu. Menjemputku? Apa maksudnya?

_End of flashback_

* * *

Aku hanya mendesah setiap kali mengingat kejadian itu. Kejadian yang manis, tapi juga pahit untukku. Sampai sekarang Kaito-nii belum pulang, dan aku masih menunggunya. Karena aku percaya, dia pasti pulang.

"Dia pasti pulang," ujar Gumi seakan dapat membaca pikiranku. Aku menoleh padanya lagi. Ia hanya tersenyum. Melihat senyumannya yang lembut, aku pun membalas senyuman itu.

Ya. Aku percaya. Kaito-nii... pasti akan pulang.

.

.

Aku keluar kelas dengan lesu. Ajaran Iroha-sensei di kelas sudah benar-benar keterlaluan. Aku nggak ngerti satu pun yang ia ajarkan. Aku menelusuri lorong kelas sampai seseorang menahanku.

"Hatsune, ada waktu sebentar?" ujar seorang murid laki-laki. Err... Siapa namanya? Ah, iya. Piko Utatane-kun.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Hatsune, err... aku suka padamu," ujarnya dengan gugup. Wajahnya memerah semua. Aku tidak terlalu kaget. Karena sudah sering aku mendapat pengakuan cinta dari cowok-cowok seperti ini. Dan aku tak peduli. Tak ada satu pun di antara mereka yang berhasil menarik perhatianku.

"Maaf, Piko-kun. Aku tidak dapat membalas perasaanmu. Tapi terima kasih telah menyukaiku," ujarku seperti biasanya kalau menolak pernyataan cinta itu, disertai dengan sebuah senyum manis.

Piko-kun hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang aku yakin tidak gatal itu. Kemudian ia membungkuk.

"Terima kasih, Hatsune," ujarnya. Aku pun balas membungkuk dan melanjutkan jalanku. Siapa ada yang menyangka akan ada yang menahanku di lorong untuk menyatakan cinta di tempat umum? Aku sendiri tidak tahu.

Aku keluar dari gerbang sekolah. Sebelum pulang, aku menyempatkan diri untuk mampir ke kios es krim kecil yang berada di dekat sekolah. Mungkin es krim dapat menyejukkan pikiranku yang kacau ini. Melihat es krim, aku jadi teringat pada Kaito-nii...

Ketahuilah, Kaito-nii sangat menyukai es krim. Sukanya nggak tanggung-tanggung. (Author: Itu semua juga udah tahu.)

Aku berdiri di depan penjual es krim tersebut dan memilih-milih rasa es krim yang tersedia.

"Um... Blueberry," ujarku akhirnya memutuskan. Penjual es krim itu mengangguk dan menyiapkan es krim yang kupesan. Tak ada semenit kemudian, ia menyerahkan sebuah _cone_ es krim padaku. Aku membayarnya dan segera keluar dari kios itu. Baru saja aku berjalan beberapa langkah, tiba-tiba aku secara "tidak sengaja" menabrak seorang pemuda.

"Eh!" seruku kaget. Es krim yang dibawa pemuda itu jatuh dan mengenai rambutku sedikit. Aku kaget.

"Kalau jalan hati-hati, dong!" seru pemuda itu ketus.

"G-Gomenasai!" seruku sambil menatap ke arahnya. Seketika aku merasa jantungku berhenti berdetak begitu melihat wajahnya.

"Apa lihat-lihat?" serunya ketus.

Aku terdiam. Meyakinkan diriku sendiri. Ini bukan... mimpi?

"Kaito... nii?" balasku pelan. Pemuda yang kusangka Kaito-nii hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya dengan bingung.

"Bagaimana kau tahu namaku?" tanyanya lagi dengan gusar. Aku merasa ada petir di sampingku. Rupanya Kaito-nii sudah lupa padaku? Padahal janji kita sembilan tahun yang lalu... akan bertemu lagi.

"Kau lupa padaku? Aku... Miku," ujarku pelan, berusaha agar Kaito-nii mengingat apa yang terjadi sembilan tahun yang lalu. Kaito-nii mengerutkan dahi. Kemudian dia menggeleng.

"Aku nggak tahu siapa itu Miku. Sudahlah, lebih baik kau bersihkan rambutmu dulu di rumah. Aku kasih nomor handphone-ku saja. Baru kita bicara lebih lanjut," ujarnya cepat. Ia merobek kertas notes yang ia bawa dan menuliskan nomornya. Kemudian ia memberikannya padaku.

"Sana," ujarnya seperti mengusir.

Aku mengangguk kemudian berjalan pulang, tak peduli dengan rambutku yang belepotan es krim dan dilihat orang. Sekarang pikiranku benar-benar kacau. Ya, Kaito-nii menepati janjinya. Ia sudah kembali. Tapi masih ada satu janji yang belum ia tepati.

_"Dan nanti tentunya aku akan menjemputmu."_

Bagaimana ia mau menjemputku kalau ia tidak ingat padaku?

.

.

Aku membanting tubuhku ke kasur sesampainya di rumah. Pikiranku yang kacau ini tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Tanpa memedulikan rambutku yang masih terkena es krim, aku tertidur.

Sore harinya aku bangun. Secepat kilat aku memasuki kamar mandi dan mandi, juga membersihkan rambutku yang lengket itu. Mengingat kejadian tadi siang benar-benar membuatku sesak.

TING TONG

Aku mendengar bel pintu rumahku berbunyi. Aku mengeringkan rambutku secara asal lalu membukanya.

"Ya?" balasku setelah membuka pintu. Dan yang membuatku terkejut adalah, sekarang di hadapanku ada sosok pemuda yang tadi siang kutemui. Kaito-nii?

"Eh, kamu?" ujar Kaito-nii sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Ayahmu, Mikuo Hatsune menyuruhku untuk tinggal di sini denganmu. Katanya ia perlu pergi keluar negeri untuk satu bulan, bekerja tentunya," jawab Kaito-nii. Ia memainkan syalnya.

Aku menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Otou-san menyuruh Kaito-nii untuk menjagaku, sementara ia pergi selama satu bulan? Apa otou-san masih menyadari bahwa pemuda yang ia suruh adalah Kaito-nii?

Kalian belum tahu, ya? Otou-san-ku sibuk sekali. Sedangkan okaa-san sudah meninggal semenjak aku masih bayi. Dan sekarang aku akan tinggal serumah dengan Kaito-nii?

* * *

**Kaito POV**

* * *

Aku tak menyangka putri tunggal Mikuo-san adalah gadis yang kutemui siang ini, yang menabrakku. Tapi ia aneh. Ia seperti bertanya apakah aku ingat padanya, dan hal-hal lain yang aneh. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?

"APA?" Hanya itulah respon dari gadis berambut hijau _tosca_ yang diikat _twintail_ ini. Aku mendengus. Setelah lama berpikir dan reaksinya cuma itu?

"Ta-Tapi..." Ia tergagap.

"Kamu takut aku macam-macam?" ujarku sambil mengulum senyum iseng. Aku dapat melihat perubahan yang terjadi padanya. Wajahnya langsung merah seketika. Aku meletakkan tanganku di dahinya.

"Panas. Demam, ya?" ujarku mengetes apakah ia demam atau tidak. Wajahnya memerah dan suhunya naik.

"Ti-Tidak, kok. Maksudku aku tak berpikir seperti itu dan aku tidak demam," jawabnya lagi, sekali lagi dengan tergagap. Aku hanya mengangguk-angguk.

"Oh, ya. Silakan masuk," ujarnya lagi. Aku pun masuk sambil menenteng sebuah koper besar dan sebuah tas kecil.

"Di mana kamarku?" tanyaku. Gadis itu memandangi rumahnya. Kemudian ia menunjuk ke sebuah pintu yang berada di hadapanku.

"Di samping kamarku," jawabnya. Aku hanya mengangguk. Setelah mengeluarkan dan mengatur kamarku, aku berjalan keluar kamar dan mendapati gadis yang harus "kujaga" sedang duduk di sofa yang berada di ruang tamu. Bisa kulihat dia memegang kedua tangannya.

"Siapa namamu?" tanyaku lagi. Heran, aku sudah berbicara banyak dengannya meski aku belum tahu siapa namanya.

"Miku. Miku Hatsune," jawabnya pelan. Aku mengangguk-angguk.

"Kaito-nii, kau ingat padaku?" tanya Miku pelan. Ia menarik lengan bajuku. Aku menengok padanya dan memberikan pandangan heran. Ingat? Ingat apa?

"Ingat? Memang kita pernah bertemu? Kapan?" tanyaku pada gadis yang diikat _twintail_ ini. Miku melepaskan pegangannya pada lengan bajuku. Kemudian ia menghadap ke arah bawah.

"Tidak, lupakan saja," jawabnya pelan. "Sudah kuduga kau akan lupa..." Aku tak menyadari air mata yang mengalir di sudut matanya.

"Ah, ya. Kau sudah makan? Kalau belum, aku bisa masak. Aku juga belum makan," ujarku sambil bangkit berdiri. Miku mengalihkan wajahnya dariku dan menggeleng.

"Di mana dapurnya?" tanyaku lagi. Miku masih belum menghadap ke arahku. Ia hanya menunjuk dapur yang berada di ujung kamar. Aku hanya mengangguk lalu berjalan ke dapur itu untuk memasak. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

* * *

**Miku POV**

* * *

Untung saja Kaito-nii sudah pergi. Ia memang lebih lembut dari tadi siang. Tapi aku dapat merasakan perbedaan yang terjadi dalam dirinya. Ia sangat berbeda dengan sembilan tahun yang lalu.

Ah, tidak heran jika ia lupa. Toh, aku tidak penting baginya, kan? Lagipula kejadian itu sudah berlalu sembilan tahun yang lalu. Sembilan tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat. Jadi wajar saja jika ia lupa.

Tapi entah kenapa, jika mengingat janji yang ia buat dengan sikapnya sekarang, dadaku terasa sakit...

Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin ia melihatku menangis. Nanti ia akan bertanya kenapa dan pastilah aku repot menjawabnya. Maka aku mengalihkan pandanganku darinya, untuk menyembunyikan air mataku.

Aku berjalan dengan agak terseok-seok ke kamarku. Sepertinya air mataku tidak bisa dihentikan begitu saja. Dan bisa repot jadinya kalau Kaito-nii melihatku menangis. Maka lebih baik aku mengurung diri untuk menenangkan diriku sendiri selama ia memasak.

Aku berbaring di kasurku dengan posisi tengkurap. Aku menutup wajahku dengan bantal, berharap air mataku segera berhenti. Tapi air mata itu tak kunjung berhenti. Semua yang kurasakan di hati dan di pikiranku, semua itu sakit...

"Miku?" Aku mendengar suara Kaito-nii dan juga pintu kamarku yang diketuk. Aku membuka sebelah mataku yang tadi kupejamkan. "Makan malam sudah siap," lanjutnya. Aku hanya bergerak sedikit di tempat tidurku. "Miku?" Kaito-nii mengetuk pintunya lagi.

"Ya, ya! Nanti aku akan keluar," jawabku dengan suara keras. Setelah itu aku tidak mendengar ada yang mengetuk-ngetuk pintuku lagi ataupun suara Kaito-nii.

Aku berdiri di samping kasurku dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamarku. Setelah itu aku mencuci muka, berharap Kaito-nii tidak melihat mataku yang sembab ini.

.

.

Aku menarik kursi yang berada di samping Kaito-nii lalu duduk di sana. Setelah itu aku mulai mengambil makanan yang tersedia di sana dan mulai menyantapnya. Begitu juga Kaito-nii. Kami semua makan tanpa suara sampai akhirnya...

"Matamu merah? Habis nangis, ya?" ujar Kaito-nii tiba-tiba, memecah keheningan di antara kami. Aku tersedak ketika mendengarnya. Kaito-nii memberiku tisu. Buru-buru aku mengambil dan menutup mulutku dengan tisu itu.

"Err... Tadi Kaito-nii ngomong apa?" tanyaku untuk memastikan bahwa aku tidak salah dengar. Kaito-nii hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Lupakan saja. Mungkin aku yang salah," jawabnya lalu mulai melanjutkan makan.

Aku menghela napas lega. Untung saja Kaito-nii tidak ingin meneruskan pembicaraan ini. Aku tidak bisa berbohong padanya. Aku mempercepat makanku agar aku bisa segera ke kamar. Menahan tangis dan menyembunyikan air mata bukanlah hal yang mudah. Aku tidak pintar dalam akting.

"Uhuk!" Aku tiba-tiba tersedak karena makan terlalu cepat. Kaito-nii langsung menoleh padaku. Dengan cepat ia menyodorkan segelas penuh air putih padaku. Aku menerima air putih itu dan segera meminumnya.

"Miku, ada saus di dekat bibirmu," ujar Kaito-nii setelah aku selesai minum.

"Eh?" Aku kaget. Lalu dengan cepat aku meraba bagian dekat bibirku dengan ibu jariku untuk mengelap saus yang belepotan.

"Sudah?" tanyaku.

"Belum. Itu ke atasan... Sini, deh," ujar Kaito-nii akhirnya. Ia mengambil saputangan yang berada di sakunya. Kemudian ia memajukan tubuhnya ke arahku. Lalu ia menghapus saus yang berada di dekat bibirku dengan saputangannya.

Spontan wajahku memerah karena itu. Tak lama kemudian Kaito-nii duduk lagi dan memasukkan saputangan itu ke dalam sakunya lagi.

"Sudah," jawabnya tenang.

"A-Arigatou." Hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan. Sementara saat ini wajahku sangat memerah.

Kaito-nii hanya tersenyum. Kemudian ia melanjutkan makan. Kini aku makan dengan agak pelan. Tapi tak lama kemudian aku menghabiskan makananku yang tinggal sedikit itu.

"Terima kasih atas makanannya," kataku pelan lalu berdiri dan membawa piring serta peralatan makan lainnya ke dapur.

Setelah itu aku memasuki kamarku dengan berbaring di kasurku, seperti biasanya. Aku juga menutup mataku dengan tangan. Rasanya aneh. Kesanku saat berhadapan dengan Kaito-nii sudah berubah, tidak seperti dulu lagi. Ada apa sebenarnya?

* * *

"Miku! Ohayou!" seru Gumi pada keesokan harinya sambil melambaikan tangan. Aku memasuki kelas perlahan. Semua menoleh padaku. Tapi tanpa memedulikan pandangan mereka, aku segera berjalan ke arah Gumi.

"Ohayou, Gumi," balasku. "Aku sudah bertemu dengannya lagi," ujarku memulai topik baru.

Mata Gumi membesar ketika mendengar aku berbicara demikian.

"Yang benar? Wah... Senang, dong," balas Gumi riang.

Aku hanya menggelengkan kepala dengan pelan.

"Tidak. Dia lupa padaku," jawabku. Gumi terdiam sejenak.

"Apa? Lupa padamu?" tanyanya lagi. Aku hanya mengangguk kecil. Sahabatku itu menepuk pundakku.

"Sabar, ya. Semoga dia segera ingat," ujarnya seperti menghiburku. Tapi entah kenapa aku tidak merasa terhibur. Aku mengangguk saja.

.

.

"Tadaima." Aku membuka pintu rumahku pelan. Aku melepas sepatu dan melangkah ke dalam. Kemudian aku menyimpan tasku dan mengecek ke dalam rumah ini. Di mana Kaito-nii?

"Kaito-nii? Kaito-nii?" Aku memanggil-manggil namanya karena tidak melihatnya ada di rumah. Aku berjalan menuju ke dapur. Mataku menangkap sebuah kertas kecil berwarna putih berukuran kecil seperti _note_. Kertas ini ditulis dengan tulisan tangan dengan tinta berwarna hitam yang rapi. Aku melepasnya dari kulkas karena kertas ini memang ditempel di kulkas dengan menggunakan selotip.

Sepertinya sebuah catatan singkat dari Kaito-nii.

_Miku, aku ada keperluan sebentar. Aku akan pulang sore nanti, sekitar jam lima sampai jam enam. _

Hanya itu yang ditulisnya. Aku menghela napas dan meletakkan catatan kecil itu di meja. Kemudian aku membuka kulkas dan menemukan beberapa bahan makanan. Mungkin akan lebih baik jika aku memasak sendiri.

.

.

Setelah makan aku memasuki kamarku dan berbaring seperti biasa. Tak lupa juga memasang _earphone_ yang menghubungkan ke _handphone_-ku untuk mendengarkan musik. Aku membaca majalah-majalah lamaku.

"Miku? Oi," Aku baru sadar kalau bahuku digoncangkan oleh seseorang. Aku melepas _earphone_ dan menoleh. Ternyata itu adalah Kaito-nii.

"Kaito-nii? Sudah pulang?" sambutku sambil memasang posisi duduk.

"Aku sudah mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamarmu, memanggil dari luar, tapi kau sama sekali tidak menjawabnya. Akhirnya aku masuk saja," jawabnya sambil mendengus.

"Ups. Gomenasai. Tadi aku pakai earphone. Sama sekali nggak kedengaran," jawabku. Aku melihat ke arah jam yang berada di atas meja belajarku. Jam setengah enam. Secepat itukah waktu berlalu?

"Sudah makan?" tanyanya lagi.

"Makan siang," jawabku singkat.

"Kalau begitu, kita makan dulu, yuk," ajak Kaito-nii. Aku hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Lalu keluar kamar dengan perlahan.

.

.

Aku melihat makanan yang berada di meja makan. Apa ini semua hasil masakan Kaito-nii? Banyak sekali.

"Aku membelinya tadi. Dalam perjalanan pulang," jawab Kaito-nii seakan dapat membaca pikiranku.

"Souka," hanya itu jawaban yang keluar dari mulutku.

"Memangnya Kaito-nii tadi ke mana?" tanyaku penasaran ketika makananku sudah mau habis.

"Eh? Habis kencan," jawabnya.

Mendengar jawaban itu, keningku berkerut. Sejak kapan Kaito-nii punya pacar dan kencan seperti itu? Aku terbatuk pelan dan melanjutkan makan, berharap Kaito-nii tidak melihat perubahan di wajahku.

"Oh? Kaito-nii sudah punya pacar?" balasku sambil berusaha untuk tersenyum. Kalau kalian perhatikan baik-baik, sebenarnya senyuman ini tidak cocok untuk disebut senyuman. Senyuman ini terlihat seperti senyuman yang hambar, tak ada perasaan di dalamnya. Tentu saja, karena aku memaksakan senyuman ini. Miris sekali, ya.

"Sudah. Aku baru jadian dengannya dua bulan yang lalu," jawab Kaito-nii dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya. Sepertinya ia senang sekali berbicara tentang pacarnya yang aku sama sekali tidak kenal itu.

GREK...

Aku mendorong kursiku ke belakang dengan keras lalu berdiri sambil menunduk.

"Maaf. Tapi aku sudah selesai makan," ujarku pelan. Tepat pada saat itu makananku tinggal sedikit. Aku membawanya ke dapur.

Aku ingin sekali melepaskan semua air mata yang kutahan ini. Kenapa harus selalu seperti ini? Apa yang kuharapkan dari Kaito-nii? Dia tidak ingat padaku, sadarlah, Miku. Hidup Kaito-nii bukan urusanku. Apa hakku melarangnya berpacaran dengan cewek lain? Seharusnya aku baik-baik saja. Tapi yang ada malah aku merasakan sakit seperti ini...

Aku menyentuh daun pintu dengan tangan kananku. Sebelum aku masuk, aku merasakan tangan kiriku ditahan.

"Miku, tunggu," Aku dapat mendengar Kaito-nii berbisik di belakangku. Aku hanya terdiam. Tak lama kemudian aku menoleh, tanpa berusaha untuk menyembunyikan air mata yang sudah tak bisa kubendung itu.

Kaito-nii yang melihatku menangis tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa. Ia hanya menarikku ke dalam pelukannya, itu saja. Aku hanya diam di dalam pelukannya, walau sebenarnya aku ingin sekali menangis keras-keras. Maka aku hanya menangis dalam diam, membiarkan air mataku menetes dan membasahi pipiku.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau menangis. Tapi menangislah, lepaskanlah semuanya," ujar Kaito-nii, masih dengan memelukku. Aku terus menangis tanpa suara. Rasa sakit di hatiku ini benar-benar tidak bisa kuterima. Aku tidak bisa menerima semuanya. Kami-sama, kenapa semua ini harus terjadi padaku? Apa salahku?

* * *

Aku bangun dari kasurku dengan malas. Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin bangun. Aku dapat merasakan mataku sembab, mungkin akibat menangis semalaman kemarin. Setelah Kaito-nii melepasku dan aku kembali ke kamar, aku menangis lagi di sana, dengan diam tentunya. Jika aku berteriak-teriak pasti Kaito-nii dapat mendengarnya.

Mungkin perasaan inilah yang disebut dengan cemburu. Tidak terima orang yang kita sayangi sudah dimiliki dan memiliki orang lain. Dan kita ini tidak dianggap penting olehnya. Aku cemburu, aku sadar.

Aku sakit hati karena Kaito-nii meninggalkanku. Aku sakit hati karena Kaito-nii melupakanku. Aku sakit, aku tersiksa karena... ia melupakan janji sembilan tahun yang lalu. Janji yang selalu menempel di pikiranku. Janji yang tak bisa kulupakan.

Aku beranjak dari kasur dengan gerakan lambat. Untung saja hari ini libur. Kalau tidak, aku tidak yakin aku bisa menghadapi semua pertanyaan dari teman-temanku, khususnya Gumi, mengenai mataku yang sembab ini.

Aku menuju kamar mandi dan mandi lalu berpakaian. Setelah itu aku turun ke bawah dan duduk di ruang tamu. Rumah ini seperti mati, sepi sekali. Mungkin Kaito-nii masih tidur.

TING TONG

Aku beranjak dari dudukku ketika mendengar bel di depan rumahku. Aku berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya. Di hadapanku ada seorang gadis dengan rambut berwarna cokelat pendek dengan pakaian serba merah. Siapa dia?

"Ano... Maaf. Siapa, ya?" tanyaku setengah berbasa-basi dengannya.

"Aku Meiko Sakine. Di sini Kaito tinggal, bukan? Maksudku Kaito Shion," jawabnya sekaligus bertanya padaku.

Keningku berkerut. Siapa gadis ini? Apa dia teman Kaito-nii?

"Ya," jawabku singkat. Kemudian ia membungkuk pelan.

"Salam kenal. Aku pacarnya Kaito. Kau pasti Miku Hatsune, kan? Kaito sudah bercerita banyak tentangmu," katanya seperti memperkenalkan diri dengan senyum terukir di wajahnya.

JGER!

Aku merasa seperti tersambar petir pada pagi hari ini. Bukankah itu aneh? Tidak, jangan pikirkan hal itu. Kembali ke persoalannya. Gadis yang berada di **hadapanku** ini adalah **pacar Kaito-nii**, yang **sangat-sangat tidak ingin kutemui**, mungkin begitu.

Aku seakan membeku untuk beberapa saat. Aku tidak dapat membalas sapaannya. Bahkan aku tidak ingin menemuinya. Aku tidak ingin mengenalnya. Semua ini akan membuatku tambah sakit. Aku tak bisa membalas sapaannya, untuk saat ini. Maka aku hanya diam. Mungkin ia akan berpikir kalau aku ini tsundere karena menunjukkan sikap tak bersahabat. Tapi siapa peduli? Yang harus kupikirkan adalah bagaimana caranya untuk lari darinya.

"Meiko!" Aku mendengar suara yang cukup familiar bagiku memanggil gadis ini. Aku menoleh ke belakang dan menemui Kaito-nii dengan penampilan yang sudah rapi. Sepertinya ia tahu pacarnya akan datang hari ini.

"Ah, Kaito," balas... Meiko, pacarnya Kaito-nii ini. Aku nggak peduli dia umur berapa, aku panggil Meiko saja. Dia tidak memberiku nama panggilan.

"Ini pacarku, Meiko." Kaito-nii memperkenalkan Meiko padaku. Aku sudah kenal padanya. Dan kejadian tadi ia memperkenalkan diri bahkan sudah melebihi cukup untukku.

"Sudah tahu, dan aku tidak ingin mengetahui lebih lanjut lagi," balasku pelan, seperti berbisik. Dan seperti yang kuduga, mereka tidak mendengar bisikanku. Baguslah.

Mereka berbincang untuk sejenak sambil sekali-sekali tertawa. Hatiku seperti teriris melihat hal itu.

"Aku bilang ke Meiko untuk datang hari ini ke sini. Tidak apa, kan?" Kaito-nii beralih padaku. Aku segera sadar dari lamunanku ketika Kaito-nii berbicara padaku.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa," jawabku singkat sambil memasang sebuah senyum kecil. Aku masuk ke dalam rumah dan tidak memedulikan mereka berdua lagi. Terserah mereka mau ngapain. Yang penting, jangan ganggu aku untuk saat ini. Aku butuh waktu sendiri.

Aku duduk di pojokan kamarku sambil memeluk lutut, untuk menenangkan diriku sendiri. Aku berharap mereka tidak menggangguku, agar aku tidak sakit lagi. Tapi namanya hidup, tidak selalu sesuai harapan.

"Miku, ayo ikut ngobrol dengan kami." Tiba-tiba Kaito-nii sudah muncul dari balik pintu kamarku. Aku menengok dan berdiri. Sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan? Benar-benar seperti mimpi buruk.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED **

* * *

Author: Update. Pertama kali nulis fic sampe 4.000 kata.

Miku: Dan cerita ini GAJE. Karena ini fic pertama MiKai karangan si author baka.

Author: Saya agak mau membetulkan penulisan fic, Minna. Penulisan POV, penulisan cerita, disclaimer, dan lain-lain. Mohon bantuannya *bows*

Kaito: Ya, ini request fic. Semoga sesuai yang diharapkan, ya.

Author: Dan mungkin ini two-shots atau three-shots. Tergantung bagaimana alur cerita yang ada di otak saya. Yang pasti satu chappie mungkin bakal 4.000-an kata.

Miku: Jangan janji yang macem-macem kalau belum bisa! Jadi lama banget, kan, jadinya?

Author: *tepar*

Miku: *sweatdrop* Akhir kata, RnR, Minna. Seperti biasa, kurang dari dua, mungkin fic ini nggak akan lanjut. Review sebanyaknya, ya. Kritik dan saran diterima. Karena itu yang membuat si author semangat menulis bagaikan orang gila. *nyeret author*


	2. Chapter 2

**Promise Between Us**

Disclaimer:  
Vocaloid bukan milik saya. Tapi fic ini milik saya.

Rating: T

Genre: Romance, Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort.

Warning: Typo, OOC, alur kecepatan, death character pada akhirnya.

Note: Menerima flame yang wajar. Terima kasih bagi yang mau RnR~

Summary:  
"Sebuah janji kecil yang mempersatukan kita. Akankah harapanku terkabul?"

A/N

Nah, Minna, gomenasai kalau aku update-nya mungkin lama dan ending di chapter ini ngegantung. Sesuai janji, ini chapter terakhir, oke? Khususnya maaf buat Arisu di twitter yang udah menunggu fic ini lama banget, tapi belum aku update. DX

Nah, enjoy~

* * *

**Miku POV**

* * *

Aku hanya membeku di tempat begitu Kaito-nii mengajakku untuk ngobrol-ngobrol dengannya dan juga pacarnya yang bernama Meiko.

"Kenapa, Miku? Ayo," ujar Kaito-nii sambil menarik tanganku. Aku pasrah saja ditarik olehnya ke ruang tamu. Di sana pacarnya Kaito-nii sudah menunggu dengan senyum manisnya. Kuakui ia lumayan cantik. Rambutnya yang berwarna cokelat itu cocok dengan pakaian yang ia kenakan, juga pstur tubuhnya. Pantas saja Kaito-nii menyukainya.

Sebisa mungkin aku menurut dan bergabung dengan mereka. Aku mati-matian berbaur. Mereka juga tampak mengajakku ngobrol dan mendukungku. Tapi aku merasa semua itu sia-sia. Aku tak bisa bergabung dengan mereka.

Selain itu, aku juga berusaha sebisa mungkin menahan air mataku yang sebentar lagi akan jatuh.

"Ano... Aku mau ambilkan minum dulu," ujarku sambil bangkit berdiri. Aku menatap ke arah lain, menyembunyikan air mata yang sudah menggenang di mataku.

"Tidak usah repot-repot," ujar Meiko-nee lembut. Aku memanggilnya begitu.

"Ara... Tidak apa-apa," jawabku tergagap. Aku berlari ke dapur sebelum Meiko-nee atau Kaito-nii membalas perkataanku. Sebelum aku masuk ke dapur, aku masih dapat mendengar Kaito-nii dan Meiko-nee yang berbicara pelan dengan nada heran. Mungkin heran akan sifatku.

Aku menutup pintu dapur perlahan kemudian duduk di baliknya. Aku menumpahkan semua air mata yang sudah kubendung selama ini.

Aku menekuk lutut dan menyembunyikan wajahku di antara dua lututku. Sambil menangis, aku berusaha mengatur napasku yang sudah tak beraturan ini.

Kenapa semua ini harus terjadi padaku? Kenapa? Apa aku harus terus seperti ini?

Aku mengelap air mataku pelan. Bisa kupastikan mataku bengkak dan seluruh wajahku merah. Napasku juga sudah tak beraturan. Aku bangkit dari dudukku sambil terus mengelap air mataku.

Akhirnya aku berjalan menuju meja untuk membuatkan minuman. Aku membuka kulkas dan mengambil sebuah botol besar berisi sirup yang berwarna merah. Aku menaruhnya pelan di meja.

Setelah itu aku mengambil tiga gelas berukuran sedang. Dengan hati-hati aku menuangkan sirup itu dari botolnya menuju gelas yang tadi kuambil. Aku terbatuk pelan. Sirup yang sedang kutuang tumpah sedikit. Tanpa memedulikannya, aku menuang air ke dalam gelas juga.

Akhirnya aku mengaduknya dengan sendok perlahan. Setelah itu aku menaruhnya di sebuah nampan dan membawanya keluar.

"Si-Silakan," ujarku berusaha agar tidak terlihat gugup. Aku menaruh nampan itu di meja. Bunyi benturan antara meja dan nampan pun terdengar agak nyaring.

Kaito-nii dan Meiko-nee mengambil minuman yang telah kusediakan. Mereka mencicipinya pelan. Sedangkan aku masih berdiri.

"Arigatou," kata mereka berdua. Aku hanya mengangguk sambil mencoba untuk tersenyum ikhlas. Tak lama kemudian aku terbatuk lagi.

"Daijoubu, Miku-chan?" tanya Meiko-nee cemas. Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Aku... Maaf, aku tak bisa bergabung dengan kalian dulu. Aku... agak sibuk," ujarku beralasan. Setelah itu aku meninggalkan mereka yang tak berkomentar apa pun. Aku masuk ke kamarku dan mengunci pintunya. Aku ingin sendiri.

Biarlah rasa sakit ini terus ada di dalam hatiku. Biarlah rasa ini terus menancap di hatiku. Yang perlu kulakukan adalah mendiamkannya. Dengan begitu, rasa sakit ini akan mati dengan sendirinya.

* * *

**Kaito POV**

* * *

Hari ini Miku agak aneh. Biasanya ia tidak seperti ini. Apa ada masalah? Kenapa dia tidak mau bercerita? Kenapa ia sangat gugup antara aku dan Meiko? Apa ia tidak suka dengan Meiko?

"Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Meiko.

"Apa?" Aku menoleh dan balas bertanya padanya. Meiko hanya mengangkat bahu tanpa menoleh padaku. Sepertinya aku mengerti apa yang dimaksud olehnya. Mungkin ia bingung dengan sikap Miku yang agak aneh. Berarti memang bukan aku yang merasakannya saja.

"Kaito, ada yang ingin kukatakan..." Meiko tiba-tiba berkata, membuatku kembali dari lamunanku. Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku pelan, mencoba agar aku tersadar sepenuhnya. Kemudian ketika aku menoleh ke arahnya, aku tertegun. Raut wajahnya sangat serius.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku padanya.

"Etto... itu..." Meiko berusaha mengatakannya. Ia menunduk pelan. "Tidak apa-apa," jawabnya. Aku menghela napas sebentar, kemudian menepuk-nepuk bahunya sambil tersenyum tipis.

* * *

**Miku POV (Maaf pergantian POV terlalu cepat) **

* * *

Aku tidak sanggup melihat mereka berduaan lagi di ruang tamu. Aku dapat melihat mereka yang sedang berbicara, tertawa, dan bahkan saling menunjukkan rasa sayang. Apa mereka tidak menyadari perasaanku? Khususnya Kaito-nii?

Namun aku dapat melihat ekspresi yang tidak jelas di raut wajah Meiko-nee. Ada apa yang terjadi?

Aku membuka pintu kamarku dan berjalan keluar kamar dengan langkah yang agak diseret.

"Miku-chan? Mau ke mana?" tanya Meiko-nee ketika aku membuka pintu rumah.

"Etto... Aku mau ke taman sebentar," jawabku dengan senyuman yang kupaksakan. Sebuah senyuman samar.

Meiko-nee hanya mengangguk, disusul anggukkan Kaito-nii. Aku bersyukur karena mereka tidak menanyai yang macam-macam lagi. Pasti sulit untukku membalas semuanya.

Aku menaiki sepedaku dan mengayuhnya dengan irama santai ke arah taman. Ketika sudah mencapai depan taman, aku melihat ada kedai es krim, tempat aku dan Kaito-nii bertemu lagi kemarin itu.

Kemarin rasanya indah melihat tempat itu dan mengenang semua memori yang ada di dalamnya. Sekarang? Rasanya sakit sekali.

Aku hampir saja ingin mengakhiri hidup ini, sebelum aku terbatuk pelan. Aku melihat ada bercak darah di telapak tangan kanan yang tadi kugunakan untuk menutup mulutku. Aku menghela napas.

Sudahlah, aku tidak perlu berpikir bagaimana caranya untuk mengakhiri hidup ini. Semua manusia juga akan meninggal dunia, tapi aku berbeda. Aku hanya menunggu hingga saat "itu" tiba.

.

.

Aku menduduki kursi yang ada di taman ditemani matahari yang bersinar sangat terik. Aku mengatur napasku yang tidak karuan akibat mengayuh sepeda cepat-cepat tadi.

Duduk dengan posisi santai memang membuat beberapa orang merasa nyaman, apalagi di hari yang panas ini. Khususnya tempat yang aku duduki ini berada di bawah pohon. Namun entah kenapa rasanya tenggorokanku gatal dan dadaku sesak, aku tidak dapat bernapas dengan baik.

"Miku...?" Aku mendengar namaku disebut oleh seseorang. Dengan cepat aku menoleh ke samping untuk melihat siapa yang berbaik hati mau memanggil namaku itu.

Namun sebelum aku menyadari siapa orang tersebut, tiba-tiba semuanya menjadi gelap. Pendengaranku semakin tidak jelas dan pandanganku memudar. Hingga akhirnya sebelum aku jatuh ke tanah dan sempat mendengar orang itu berteriak memanggil namaku lagi dengan hiteris.

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

Miku terjatuh ke tanah sebelum orang yang meneriaki namanya, yang tak lain dari sahabatnya itu menangkapnya.

"Miku! Miku!" seru Gumi panik ketika ia sudah memangku kepala Miku yang kini tak bertenaga itu. Wajah Miku begitu pucat. Rambutnya terlihat berantakan dan tak karuan. Bibirnya pun memutih, seperti tak ada darah di dalamnya.

Gumi yang begitu panik tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Sampai seseorang tiba-tiba menghampirinya.

"Ada apa, Dik?" tanya orang itu sopan sekaligus kebingungan ketika melihat Gumi yang memangku kepala Miku dengan wajah yang bingung.

"A-Ah! To-Tolong saya. Sahabat saya..." Ucapan Gumi terhenti ketika orang itu secara tiba-tiba menggendong Miku ala_ bridal style_ dan membantunya berdiri.

"Aku mengerti. Ayo, kita ke rumah sakit," jawabnya.

.

.

Butuh waktu untuk Gumi agar bisa menyesuaikan dirinya di ruangan serba putih yang berbau obat-obatan itu. Jujur saja, ia merasa tidak enak berada di tempat tertutup yang menurutnya menyeramkan itu.

Gadis berambut hijau itu menarik napas dalam-dalam lalu mengeluarkannya lagi. Biar bagaimana pun, ia harus tetap menunggu di sini. Sahabatnya itu pasti akan bingung ketika sadar nanti.

"Dik, kalian sendirian?" tanya orang yang tadi membantu mereka. Gumi langsung berdiri dari duduknya begitu menyadari bahwa orang itu sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Um... Iya. Tadi aku melihatnya duduk di taman sendirian. Aku memanggilnya dan ia menoleh. Tapi tiba-tiba saja ia kehilangan kesadaran diri," jelas Gumi sesingkat mungkin.

"Souka... Oh ya, siapa nama kalian?" tanya orang itu lagi. Gumi merasa was-was untuk sejenak. Apa tidak masalah memberikan info pada orang yang baru saja dikenalnya? Meskipun orang ini orang yang membantunya, sih.

"Namaku... Gumi. Sahabatku itu Miku," jawab Gumi pendek. Orang itu mengangguk-angguk.

"Namaku Kiyoteru. Salam kenal," ujar orang yang ternyata bernama Kiyoteru itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Gumi. Gumi menyambutnya dengan agak ragu, meskipun keraguannya itu sudah agak berkurang.

"Anda dokter?" tanya Gumi. Kiyoteru mengangguk.

"Sahabatmu sepertinya memiliki penyakit dari dalam tubuhnya sejak dulu. Apa dia tidak pernah memberitahukannya?" balas Kiyoteru. Kening Gumi mengerut ketika mendengar hal itu. Miku memiliki penyakit? Ia malah tidak pernah dengar hal itu.

Gumi menggeleng pelan sebagai jawaban. Kiyoteru hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti lalu bangun dari duduknya dan berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar Miku, mungkin hendak memeriksanya lagi.

Gumi hanya menghela napas untuk menenangkan diri. Ia tidak pernah mendengar Miku bercerita bahwa ia memiliki penyakit. Apa Miku tidak tahu bahwa ada penyakit di dalam dirinya itu?

Begitu ada seorang perawat keluar dari dalam kamar Miku, Gumi mencegahnya sebentar, menanyakan apakah ia boleh masuk untuk melihat keadaan sahabatnya atau tidak. Ketika perawat itu mengangguk sebagai jawaban, Gumi membuka pintu kamar dengan pelan.

Ia melihat sahabatnya terbaring di ranjang putih tanpa kesadaran. Di sampingnya Kiyoteru sedang meneliti data yang tidak ia ketahui.

"Ah, Gumi-san." Kiyoteru menyadari kehadiran Gumi di dalam kamar itu. Gumi hanya diam.

"Saya keluar dulu. Kau bisa menjaganya, kan?" ujar Kiyoteru sambil bangkit berdiri. Gumi hanya mengangguk. Setelah Kiyoteru meninggalkan ruangan, Gumi berjalan dan duduk di sisi ranjang Miku.

Miku tampak begitu lemah. Rambutnya yang panjang berwarna tosca kini menjadi lebih terawat, meskipun tidak memancarkan sinar seperti biasanya. Wajahnya pucat seperti kertas, putih sekali seakan tidak ada darah yang mengalir di dalamnya. Di tangan kanannya terdapat selang infus menancap.

Melihat sahabatnya seperti itu, entah kenapa Gumi merasakan hatinya sakit sekali. Pasti ada sebabnya Miku tidak mau menceritakan tentang penyakit ini padanya, pasti ada sebabnya.

Gumi menyeka air matanya yang sudah turun sebutir dua butir dengan punggung tangannya. Ia berpikir siapa yang bisa ia hubungi mengenai keadaan Miku ini. Sesaat di kepalanya terbayang sebuah nama. Sebuah nama yang sering Miku ucapkan, Kaito-nii.

* * *

**Meiko POV**

* * *

Aku berbincang dengan Kaito sebentar, walau kadang-kadang kami sibuk dengan aktivitas tersendiri. Aku sibuk membaca buku sedangkan Kaito sibuk dengan _handphone_-nya.

"Meiko, kau..." Kaito baru saja akan memulai percakapan dan aku baru saja menengok, ketika terdengar suara telepon rumah yang berbunyi dengan nyaring.

Kaito bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju telepon rumah itu.

"Tunggu sebentar, ya," katanya padaku. Aku hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"Halo? ... Iya, ini saya sendiri ... Gumi? Sahabat Miku? ... Miku? ... Rumah... sakit?" Aku dapat mendengar Kaito yang sedang berbicara di telepon. Aku segera menajamkan pendengaranku ketika mendengar nama Miku-chan disebut dan rumah sakit. Ada apa dengannya?

"... Wakatta. Terima kasih atas info-nya, saya akan segera ke sana," jawab Kaito sebelum ia menutup telepon itu dan kembali ke ruang tamu dengan terburu-buru.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku begitu Kaito dengan buru-buru merapikan gelas-gelas bekas minuman tadi.

"Ada sesuatu dengan Miku," ia bercerita sambil terus merapikan gelas-gelas itu. "Ia masuk rumah sakit," jawab Kaito melanjutkan.

Aku menjatuhkan buku yang sedang kupegang karena kaget. Miku masuk rumah sakit? Ada apa dengannya? Dengan segera aku mengambil bukuku yang jatuh itu dan menyimpannya, lalu merapikan tasku.

"Kau akan ke rumah sakit, bukan? Aku ikut," ujarku meminta padanya. Kaito hanya mengangguk tanpa menoleh ke arahku.

.

.

Kini aku berada di dalam gedung serba putih. Baik luar maupun dalam semuanya putih. Mulai dari lantai, dinding, hingga langit-langitnya. Bau obat-obatan dan antiseptik pun menyerang hidungku. Tentu saja hal seperti ini akan terjadi. Ini adalah rumah sakit.

"Meiko, aku akan membeli beberapa botol minuman dan snack sebentar. Kau bisa ke kamar Miku sendirian, kan?" ujar Kaito dengan tergesa-gesa. Aku hanya mengangguk. Setelah Kaito berlalu, aku menaiki tangga, menuju kamar yang sudah ditunjukkan oleh perawat di bagian administrasi.

Sebelum aku membuka pintu kamar yang dikatakan adalah kamar rawat inap Miku, aku mendengar suara dua orang perempuan yang sedang bercakap-cakap. Satu di antaranya seperti sedang menangis karena aku dapat mendengar suaranya yang parau. Ragu aku akan mengganggu atau mengejutkan sepasang sahabat yang ada di dalam ruangan itu, aku menunggu di luar sambil menajamkan pendengaran.

"Gumi, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan. Aku... aku... apa selamanya aku akan memendam perasaanku ini? Ia sama sekali tidak ingat padaku, lagipula..." Aku menahan napas untuk menunggu kelanjutannya.

"Ia sudah memiliki Meiko-nee." Aku mendengar tangis Miku-chan meledak dari dalam. Sepertinya sahabatnya yang bernama Gumi itu hanya menenangkannya.

"Memang sulit kalau kita menyimpan perasaan pada orang yang sudah dimiliki dan memiliki, tapi bukankah kau tidak bisa membutakan perasaanmu itu? Mau sampai kapan kau berbohong, Miku? Berbohong padanya dan pacarnya, juga berbohong pada dirimu sendiri," aku mendengar suara perempuan lain yang berbicara.

Aku menahan napas. Lututku terasa lemas. Apa Miku-chan menyukai Kaito? Apa yang dimaksud dengan tidak ingat itu?

"Aku... Aku... Dia sudah berjanji beberapa tahun yang lalu. Ia bilang bahwa ia akan menjemputku dan aku menunggunya. Kenapa ia tidak dapat memenuhi janji tersebut? Apakah ia menganggap janji itu tidak berarti apa-apa? Yang menghubungkan kami adalah janji itu..." Miku-chan berbicara di sela-sela tangisannya.

"Kau harus terus berusaha, Miku. Kalau memang tidak ada harapan lain, kau harus berusaha untuk mencari laki-laki yang lebih baik darinya. Memangnya hanya dia saja yang ditakdirkan untukmu? Kau..." Aku mendengar Gumi yang belum selesai bicara sudah dipotong dengan tegas oleh Miku-chan yang terdengar emosi.

"Tidak! Lupakan saja! Aku tidak ingin memiliki hati dan aku berharap hatiku ini menjadi mati! Aku tidak ingin merasakan sedih dan senang, canda tawa, suka duka, menangis dan tertawa! Biarkan saja aku seperti boneka tanpa perasaan! Hidup namun tidak memiliki perasaan! Hanya hati yang mati!" jerit Miku-chan. Aku dapat mengintip dari sela jendela bahwa Gumi mengguncangkan pundak Miku-chan dengan keras, dengan wajah yang memerah karena marah.

"Kau tidak mensyukuri apa yang sudah diberikan?! Kenapa kau tidak sadar bahwa banyak sekali orang yang masih sayang padamu?! Kenapa..."

"Aku tidak perlu tahu akan hal itu! Biarkan saja semuanya lewat! Sebentar lagi toh aku akan mati, kan?! Biarkan semuanya berjalan!" teriak Miku-chan lagi diiringi tangis yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Aku tidak mendengar ada perdebatan di antara mereka berdua lagi. Hanya ada Miku-chan yang menangis dengan suara keras. Sepertinya Gumi sedang memeluk dan menenangkan sahabatnya itu, diiringi kata-kata permintaan maaf dari mulutnya.

Aku terduduk di kursi tunggu yang berada di luar ruangan itu. Aku merasakan kakiku terasa lemas, tanganku juga. Bagaimana bisa Miku-chan menyimpan perasaan sedalam itu pada Kaito? Dari awal aku sudah menduga ada yang tidak beres dengannya.

"Meiko? Sedang apa di sini? Kenapa tidak mau masuk saja?" Aku menoleh ketika mendengar seseorang berbicara padaku. Aku hanya melempar senyum lemah padanya.

"Maaf tiba-tiba, Kaito. Tapi aku rasa lebih baik kita putus saja," ujarku dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk, antara sedih dan lega. Sedih karena aku harus melepasnya, lega karena ia akan bahagia bersama Miku. Kening Kaito mengerut.

"Kenapa? Ada yang salah denganku?" tanyanya penasaran. Aku hanya menggeleng sambil tetap mengulum senyum sedih.

"Tidak. Hanya saja... Ada yang lebih baik untukmu. Mungkin aku tidak ditakdirkan untukmu. Ada yang lebih membutuhkanmu daripada aku," jawabku pelan. Kaito menggeleng.

"Aku hanya sayang padamu saja!" seru Kaito membantah.

"Jujur sendiri pada perasaanmu, Kaito! Kau harus tahu apa rasa sayang itu dari hatimu yang terdalam! Ketahuilah bahwa ada yang lebih membutuhkanmu daripada aku!" seruku sebelum ia meluncurkan protes yang lebih dalam. Kaito tertegun.

"Jadi... kita sampai di sini saja. Nah, baik-baik dengannya, ya," ujarku pasrah. Aku melemparkan senyum selamat tinggal pada Kaito. Aku merasa air mata berada di sudut-sudut mataku dan kini mulai turun. Dengan cepat aku berlari meninggalkannya sambil berusaha mencegah air mata yang terus turun membasahi wajah ini.

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

Kaito menatap punggung pacar... maksudnya mantan pacarnya itu yang kini berlari meninggalkannya. Tadi ia melihat wanita itu menangis, hal yang sangat langka ia temukan dalam penglihatannya.

Kaito menarik napas. Mungkin Meiko sudah bosan dengannya? Tapi ia bilang bahwa ada yang lebih cocok dengan dirinya, dan itu bukanlah Meiko. Kaito terus mencerna omongan Meiko itu.

"Permisi..." Kaito membuka pintu kamar Miku perlahan. Ia mendapati dua gadis sedang duduk berdampingan, seorang dengan rambut hijau tosca di atas ranjang dan seorang lagi berambut hijau di sisi ranjang.

"Ka-Kaito-nii..." Miku menyadari kehadirannya lebih dulu. Kaito hanya melempar senyum kecil pada gadis itu.

"A-Arigatou, Kaito-nii, sudah mau datang setelah kutelepon tadi," ujar Gumi sambil berdiri dengan agak tergagap. Kaito hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Miku? Kenapa bisa masuk rumah sakit seperti ini?" tanya Kaito sambil meraih kursi untuk duduk di samping ranjang Miku.

Miku hanya menggigit bibir, bingung apa yang akan dijawabnya pada Kaito. Ia tidak ingin berbohong pada pemuda itu, namun tidak ingin juga agar ia mengetahuinya.

"Kau habis menangis, ya?" Kaito melontarkan pertanyaan yang berbeda tapi malah membuat Miku makin bingung.

Miku membuka mulutnya dengan tergagap, sepatah dua kata yang terdengar tidak jelas keluar dari mulutnya.

"Tadi mata Miku kemasukan debu jadi ia... yah..." Gumi membantu Miku memberikan alasan yang cukup masuk akal, meskipun tidak jelas. Kaito hanya mengangguk saja, tidak curiga akan kebohongan kecil Gumi itu.

"Sakit apa, Miku?" Kaito bertanya pada Miku lagi.

"Tuberkulosis..." Miku menjawab pelan. Kaito terperanjat mendengar jawaban Miku itu.

"Kenapa... Sejak kapan... Kok, bisa..." Kaito tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa penasarannya. Miku yang mendengar Kaito khawatir seperti itu tidak sadar bahwa air mata sudah meleleh di kedua matanya dan kemudian jatuh ke pipinya.

"Eh? Jangan nangis," Kaito tampak panik ketika melihat air mata terus turun dari mata gadis itu. Miku terus menangis sesenggukan dengan napas tidak beraturan. Kaito menghapus air mata Miku itu dengan jarinya.

Gumi merasa bahwa lebih baik mereka berdua saja, mereka membutuhkan privasi. Maka Gumi melangkah diam-diam menuju pintu keluar sambil tersenyum kecil pada Miku.

Kaito terus menghapus air mata Miku dengan jarinya sementara Miku berusaha menghentikan air matanya dan juga mengelapnya dengan punggung tangannya.

"Miku, kenapa kau bisa seperti ini?" tanya Kaito dengan nada suara iba. Namun matanya memancarkan perhatian dan kekhawatiran. Miku hanya diam ketika Kaito sudah melepaskan tangannya dari wajahnya yang kini basah itu.

"Aku... tidak tahu. Sepertinya penyakit ini sudah lama ada di tubuhku. Aku... baru menyadarinya sekarang," jawab Miku pelan. Sebetulnya ia tidak sepenuhnya jujur. Ia menyadari bahwa penyakitnya itu sudah ada di dalam tubuhnya dan juga gejala-gejala yang ditimbulkannya. Seperti batuk berdarah maksudnya.

Kaito membelai rambut Miku dengan lembut.

"Jangan putus asa, kau pasti bisa sembuh," ujar Kaito dengan senyum terulas di wajahnya. Sesaat terjadi perubahan di wajah Miku. Keningnya berkerut dan ia menatap Kaito dengan pandangan menusuk.

"Aku tidak ingin sembuh dan aku tidak pernah berharap akan sembuh." Gadis itu mulai berbicara dengan suaranya yang dingin dan tajam, membuat Kaito kaget mendengarnya. "Aku tidak ingin berada di dunia ini lagi. Aku ingin cepat mati saja," lanjut Miku masih dengan suaranya yang dingin.

Sama seperti Gumi, Kaito tidak setuju atas perkataan Miku itu. Ia balas menatap Miku dengan dingin.

"Kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu..." Baru saja Kaito memulai, Miku sudah mencapai batasnya.

"Kenapa?! Aku tidak ingin berada di dunia ini bila sia-sia saja! Untuk apa aku berada di dunia ini?! Tak ada yang membutuhkanku! Aku tak punya lagi harapan dan aku merasa tidak berguna! Aku..." Miku menahan napasnya. "Untuk apa aku hidup jika aku tidak dapat bersama dengan orang yang aku sayangi?!" teriak Miku kemudian. Ia menahan air mata yang sebentar lagi akan turun untuk kesekian kalinya.

Kaito terhenyak mendengar ucapan tajam dari gadis yang berada di sampingnya.

"Aku... sejak dulu menyukai Kaito-nii," Miku berbicara lagi, kini dengan suara yang lebih pelan dan tenang. Napasnya tidak karuan dan ia menunduk. "Namun ketika melihat Kaito-nii sudah memiliki Meiko-nee, aku merasa putus asa. Aku merasa dunia ini tak adil. Aku sudah mencintai Kaito-nii dari dulu, dari dulu sekali."

Miku menarik napasnya, sedangkan Kaito masih mendengarnya dan menatap gadis itu dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Aku sudah mencintai Kaito-nii sejak sembilan tahun yang lalu. Aku masih menunggu janji Kaito-nii waktu itu..."

"Janji apa?"

Dua kata yang dilontarkan Kaito itu terasa sangat menyakitkan bagi Miku.

"Janji... kau akan menjemputku nanti," jawab Miku dengan wajah bersemu merah. Kaito menyandarkan punggungnya kepada kursi yang berada di belakangnya. Ia berusaha memutar kembali ingatannya. Mengingat semua yang terjadi di masa lalu, masa yang dikatakan indah bagi Miku karena ia berada di sampingnya.

"Aku memang tidak ingat segala hal yang terjadi di masa lalu," Kaito mulai membalas omongan panjang lebar Miku tadi. Miku menengok ke arahnya, meski pandangannya kabur karena air mata, ia masih bisa melihat orang yang dicintainya itu.

"Aku menyukaimu. Jadi ingat atau tidak ingat, sebenarnya tidak ada yang berubah," lanjut Kaito dengan senyum di wajahnya. Miku menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Tapi... Meiko-nee..." Ucapannya terputus karena ia tidak dapat melanjutkannya.

"Aku sudah putus dengan Meiko," jawab Kaito.

"Dan dengan begitu kau beralih padaku? Rendah sekali." Ego menahan Miku untuk jujur akan perasaannya sendiri.

Tanpa menjawab perkataan Miku yang menusuk itu, Kaito langsung menarik gadis berambut tosca itu ke dalam pelukannya dan memeluknya dengan erat. Miku dapat merasakan kehangatan menjalari seluruh tubuhnya, meskipun kini ia merasa susah untuk bernapas.

"Sejak awal aku memang merasa ada yang berbeda denganmu. Aku tertarik padamu. Sejak awal kau menabrakku dan es krimku jatuh dan menodai rambutmu," jawabku memberi penjelasan. Miku hanya diam dalam pelukanku.

Aku melepas pelukanku dan menatap wajahnya yang manis itu kini memerah. Aku mencium puncak kepalanya, dahinya, mengecup kedua matanya yang basah karena air mata, dan kini aku berhenti di bibirnya.

Miku menahan napas. Setelah beberapa detik kemudian, aku melepaskan ciuman singkat kami itu.

"Aku sayang padamu, Miku. Aku mencintaimu," Aku mengutarakan perasaanku dengan jelas. Air mata kembali meleleh di mata Miku. Ia mengusapnya dengan punggung tangannya sambil tertawa kecil.

"Aku... juga sayang padamu. Aku cinta padamu lebih dari perasaanmu sekarang..." Miku membalas. Volume suaranya makin lama makin mengecil. Dan tiba-tiba saja ia ambruk dan jatuh tertidur di atas ranjangnya. Entah apa yang kupikiran, aku merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Dan ini pasti suatu pertanda buruk.

.

.

"Dokter, ada apa dengannya?" Kaito bertanya dengan raut wajah khawatir pada Kiyoteru yang kini memeriksa Miku dengan terburu-buru juga panik. Kiyoteru mengabaikan pertanyaannya dan terus memeriksa Miku.

"Tolong tunggu sebentar. Sepertinya keadaannya makin parah," ujar Kiyoteru pasrah. Kaito menahan napasnya, ia merasa bahwa jantungnya berhenti berdetak selama satu detik.

"Ia pasti akan selamat, kan?" Kaito mencoba meyakinkan Kiyoteru.

Kiyoteru hanya menggeleng, bukan memberikan tanda tidak, tapi tanda tidak tahu. Kaito diam saja, ia berharap gadis yang terbaring di ranjang dengan wajah pucat seputih kertas itu segera sadar dan mereka dapat menjalani kehidupan baru.

"Dokter, sepertinya ada yang salah dengannya!" Tiba-tiba salah seorang perawat berseru memanggil Kiyoteru yang kini berdiri membelakangi Miku. Kiyoteru langsung berbalik badan dengan panik dan memerintahkan pada perawat lain untuk menyiapkan alat pijat jantung.

"Dokter, Dok, dia pasti selamat, kan?" Kini Kaito merasa ragu akan jawaban Kiyoteru tadi. Ia menarik jas Kiyoteru yang berwarna putih. Kiyoteru menepis tangan Kaito pelan.

"Maaf. Bisakah Anda tunggu di luar? Kami sedang berusaha agar ia bisa terus berada di sini," ujar Kiyoteru dingin, mungkin kesal karena diganggu terus menerus daritadi.

"Tapi, Dokter..." Kaito berusaha menyangkal. Seorang perawat mendorong Kaito keluar dari ruangan itu dan menutup pintu dari dalam. Sesaat terdengar suara pintu dipukul. Tapi itu tidaklah menimbulkan hasil.

Kini Kiyoteru berfokus pada alat pijat jantung yang ia harap dapat membantu. Selama beberapa kali ia melakukan pijat jantung itu pada Miku. Namun hasilnya tetap saja nihil. Kini garis lurus tertampang di layar monitor. Ketika menyadari bahwa semuanya sudah terlambat, Kiyoteru hanya terduduk dengan ekspresi lelah dan menyuruh agar perawat lain berhenti berusaha.

* * *

**Miku POV**

* * *

Tidak ada bunga yang tidak layu, tidak ada dedaunan yang tidak kering, tidak ada pohon yang tidak tumbang.

Tidak ada hewan yang hidup secara abadi, tidak meninggal selamanya. Tidak ada manusia yang terus hidup sampai tua, sampai berabad-abad lamanya. Tidak ada yang abadi di dunia ini.

Aku mengetahui akan hal itu, maka sebelumnya aku sudah berkata pada Kaito-nii bahwa lebih baik aku mati saja. Namun kini kutarik ucapanku.

Tidak apa-apa aku hidup sekarat, tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, hanya bisa berbaring di kamar saja. Asalkan ada Kaito-nii di sampingku, ada orang yang kusayangi di sampingku. Asalkan aku mengetahui bahwa ia berada di sampingku. Asalkan aku bisa bersamanya, itu saja.

Namun adakah hal yang abadi di dunia ini? Mungkin itu terdengar mustahil. Tak ada yang abadi. Semua akan mengalami kematian, beberapa ada yang percaya mereka akan mengalami kehidupan baru, entah dilahirkan kembali atau kehidupan di atas sana.

Aku hanya akan mengikuti takdir yang sudah ditentukan. Hidup adalah takdir dan pilihan. Aku sudah menjalankan hidup sebagai pilihanku dan kini aku mengikuti takdir. Kematian adalah segala sesuatu yang tak dapat kita lawan. Biarlah takdir yang membawa kita.

Aku sempat berpikir, apa dengan seperti ini aku tidak dapat bertemu dengan Kaito-nii lagi? Apa aku tidak dapat menemuinya lagi? Apa aku tidak dapat merasakan belaian kasih sayangnya lagi?

Namun biarlah takdir yang menentukan semuanya. Takdir yang membawa kita ke kehidupan baru yang lebih baik. Biarlah takdir yang mempersatukan kita.

Sayonara, Kaito-nii...

.

.

**End**

* * *

A/N

Mungkin untuk saat ini begitu saja. Gomenasai ending nggak jelas. Mind to RnR?


End file.
